


close to me

by sunflowersutra



Series: in between days [1]
Category: Sing Street (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: Dedicado para o meu principezinho, o amor da minha vida @pvnkflamingo. Obrigado pelos sonhos, pelas histórias, pelos rabiscos e por todo o amor que você me dá. Eu amo você muito, pra sempre, meu Andrei. 💛💙Título da fic vem da canção Close To Me, do The Cure.





	close to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



> Dedicado para o meu principezinho, o amor da minha vida @pvnkflamingo. Obrigado pelos sonhos, pelas histórias, pelos rabiscos e por todo o amor que você me dá. Eu amo você muito, pra sempre, meu Andrei. 💛💙
> 
> Título da fic vem da canção Close To Me, do The Cure.

O disco tocava há bons minutos, funcionando como som de fundo para os dois garotos. Já se passava das dez da noite quando Conor tocou a campainha. Não trocaram muitas palavras - aquilo já havia acontecido o suficiente para que Eamon soubesse a razão da visita. Naquela noite, ouviam _The Head On The Door_ , do _The Cure_ , mais uma indicação do que Brendan acreditava ser _“música de verdade”_. _Close To Me_ preenchia o quarto enquanto o silêncio entre os dois meninos dominava o espaço não tão grande entre os dois.

**  
“Just try to see in the dark**

**Just try to make it work**

**To feel the fear before you're here**

**I make the shapes come much too close**

**I pull my eyes out**

**Hold my breath and wait until I shake.”**

 

A voz de Robert Smith era uma das favoritas de Eamon, nunca falhava em lhe deixar

encantado, com uma estranha sensação de melancolia e a certeza de que aquilo era realmente _música de verdade_. Ao seu lado, Conor rabiscava algo no caderno, quieto, divagando nos pensamentos, carregado pela música que tocava. O rapaz de óculos, por sua vez, não se preocupava. Eventualmente ele iria mostrar o que quer que estivesse escrevendo se quisesse, se estivesse suficientemente confortável para tal.

E ele acabaria cada vez mais encantado pela forma que Conor moldava as suas ideias em palavras perfeitas.

 

***

 

O principal motivo que o fazia ir até Eamon quando a permanência  em sua casa havia se tornado insuportável era o quão seguro ele se sentia no silêncio do cotidiano do amigo multi instrumentalista. Como o silêncio com ele era preenchido de carinho e compreensão, de cumplicidade.  
Nunca tinham falado a respeito mas sabia que na proteção exagerada da mãe de Eamon com o filho havia uma certa história que a justificava - e, julgando a forma tão aberta que tanto o garoto quanto a mãe o acolheram ali, ele podia imaginar o que era. Conor sabia que o amigo evitava qualquer conversa sobre aquele assunto e, com tudo o que estava acontecendo na sua própria casa, ele ficava grato por isso. Ficava até aliviado em manter aquele pequeno paraíso distante da vida real não tão harmônica e perfeita assim.

 

**“But if I had your face**

**Then I could make it safe and clean**

**Oh, if only I was sure**

**That my head on the door was a dream.”**

 

Ele rabiscava uma letra no caderno. Escrever sempre parecia mais fácil naqueles momentos onde o coração estava pesado e a cabeça confusa em pensamentos tão opostos e extremos em sua essência - a euforia de estar finalmente vivendo e se encontrando naquele mundinho juvenil de primeiras paixões e colégios religiosos, de amigos e bandas, e a angústia de ver seu primeiro mundo, seu mundo familiar, desmoronar, esvaindo-se por entre seus dedos com rapidez, sem que ele sequer tivesse certeza se queria ou não se agarrar no que havia sobrado, tentando salvar o que ainda lhe restava.

Porém, ali, sentado ao lado de Eamon no chão do quarto do seu recente melhor amigo, encarando o silêncio confortável, apreciando mais um disco _“roubado”_ do irmão mais velho, ele sentia que estava próximo do que acreditava ser seu porto seguro.


End file.
